


Since Day One

by Astronaut_Milky



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronaut_Milky/pseuds/Astronaut_Milky
Summary: The last words she hears from the room, from the detective, fill her with a warmth she can't quite place.“I love her.”ORFive times Sonny said he loves Rita, and one time she just might believe him.





	Since Day One

**Author's Note:**

> Super unbeta'd, hope you enjoy!

The thing about working with Rafael Barba is, it's always a back and forth. At least that's how Rita feels whenever she deals with her friend. Neither of them are ever willing to give up, to let the other win. It's always a quip here, a jab there, anything to knock the other down and expose a weakness.

 

Today is no exception. They've been in a meeting for a good two hours, trying their hardest to work out one measly deal, and neither have shown any sign of backing down.

 

“Barba, I'm certain you've exhausted all of your options here, this is getting sad,” she sighs, throwing him a pitying look.

 

“The only thing that is getting sad, Rita, is--” he starts, though is quickly cut off by his office door being flung open.

 

“Sorry Counselor, Carmen is on lunch so I figured I'd just come in to let you know that I've got the files you asked for,” a ridiculous voice babbles at a thousand words a second. Rita barely manages to turn around in time to see the man's twinkling blue eyes register that she's there, and she relishes in how they widen with surprise.

 

“Carisi, at the very least knock next time. I'm in a meeting, which you've so rudely interrupted--”

 

Rita has never been one to pass up a good opportunity. She collects her handbag in a sweeping dramatic movement.

 

“Don't let the withering glare fool you Detective,” she reassures. “Internally he's grateful that you interrupted, as now he doesn't have to continue with whatever stale attempt at joke he was going to throw at me.”

 

“ _He_ is in the room still,” Barba snaps, which Rita ignores to smile at Carisi.

 

“Have fun with him. He's in a vile mood because he knows he has to take my deal,” she warns, stepping past the young detective to leave.

 

The last words she hears from the room, from the detective, fill her with a warmth she can't quite place.

 

“I love her.”

 

***

 

Court has quite truly been a nightmare. No matter how many times she spars with Barba, it still stings when he comes out on top.

 

Rita is just perking up at the idea of the bottle of Pinot Grigio she has waiting for her at home, when a voice she never expected to hear, shouts out from behind her.

 

“Counselor!” Detective Carisi calls out, grabbing her attention. She spins on her heel to face the blond. The thought of wine is still on the forefront of her mind, and the fact that the possibility of enjoying it is being delayed is absolutely frustrating. “You got a minute?”

 

“Less than,” she grits out.

 

He half-smiles for a second, before launching into his point.

 

“So I don't know if Barba told you, but I'm in law school. Almost finished up actually,” he explains, not looking for praise or compliments which surprises Rita. “I've followed Barba on a handful of cases -- literally a handful, I can count on one hand the amount he's let me--”

 

“Get to the point faster, Detective.”

 

He blushes slightly, embarrassed, and Rita isn't ashamed to admit that she thoroughly enjoys the sight.

 

“Right, sorry. Anyway, I was just wondering if I could possibly shadow you sometime.” He scratches the back of his neck, nervous. It shouldn't be so attractive on him. “I'd love to get a defense attorney's perspective on a lot of things, especially one so talented.”

 

She smirks. He's played her beautifully, knowing exactly how to win her over. She has half a mind to turn him down. But his blue eyes are shining and hopeful, and there's something earnest about the man.

 

“If you can fit it into my schedule, then I suppose it's possible,” she sighs.

 

“Really? Wow, I love you, you're a lifesaver,” he breathes out, offering a hand for her to shake.

 

She does, though it's a softer shake than she would normally do. He gives her his card and says to send her schedule. Rita thinks she may have responded, but she can't be too sure. Instead, she plays the words on repeat.

 

_I love you._

 

Detective Carisi must be the type of person to say that over anything.

 

She reminds herself of that over and over again, just as her mind plays the words over and over again.

 

***

 

It's past nine p.m. when she gets the call, begging her to come represent the football player, pleas of innocence and NYPD framing, promises of large paychecks and bonuses.

 

Luckily she’s still in the office and loves a chance to show the senior partners her commitment.

 

That's not where the problem arises.

 

The problem arises as she rounds the corner to the Manhattan precinct, opting to stop at the nearby bodega for a burnt coffee, still better than the filth they offer in the SVU squad room.

 

The problem arises when she considers Carisi, still studying for the bar, still working full-time, who is probably dead on his feet trying to decipher her client’s innocence or guilt.

 

The problem arises when she asks the man behind the counter for two coffees, one with half-and-half, one black with two sugars.

 

When she steps into the squad room with both coffees in hand, she has half a mind to throw Carisi's out before he sees. It was ridiculous to even have considered the gesture.

 

But Carisi spots her before she sees him.

 

“Counselor,” he nods, ever the professional. That is, until he sees the cup in her hand. “Wow, you that tired?”

 

“Actually,” she starts and instantly regrets speaking, thanks to the slight quiver in her voice. She clears her throat and starts again. “Actually, it's for you. I know you were up until four again because you sent me at least ten texts about how interesting you found a paper I wrote at Harvard.”

 

“You got me a coffee?” The deflection clearly didn't work, if the raised eyebrows and slightly open mouth are anything to go by.

 

“Well--”

 

“I love you, holy shit,” he groans, snatching the coffee out of her hands and taking a grateful sip. “Your devil-incarnate client is this way.”

 

Normally she'd roll her eyes.

 

Normally she'd offer a witty insult.

 

Normally she wouldn't be fixating on three little words.

 

***

 

She's not sure why she thought this was a good idea.

 

It seemed only natural at the time.

 

Barba had been Carisi's mentor for the most part, and after the detective, now lawyer, had passed the bar on his first try, Barba hadn't offered much support. None of his co-workers had. Something about the squad being swept up in a case that had taken a toll on all of them.

 

She shouldn't have offered.

 

It had only seemed right at the time.

 

But now she's sitting across from Carisi in a gorgeous Italian restaurant that he had mentioned in passing that he wished he could afford to go to, and the atmosphere is warm and romantic, and there's literally a violin player, and Rita is regretting everything.

 

“You really didn't have to do this,” he says for the thousandth time, taking a sip of his wine. “I was just going to have dinner with my parents and see a movie with my sister's.”

 

“And I am really telling you, that's not the appropriate way to celebrate passing the New York bar on your first try.”

 

He sighs, but doesn't bring it up again, even as their food arrives.

 

He's ordered a rich pasta dish, hearty and divine. With a surprising amount of finesse, he swirls the pasta on his fork and places it into his mouth.

 

Rita shouldn't have watched.

 

His pink lips close over the fork, and the noise he makes is downright obscene. A long, drawn out moan that Rita absolutely cannot handle.

 

“Oh my god, this is more perfect than I could have ever imagined,” he groans, chewing slowly. His eyes flutter shut. “I love you for bringing this into my life.”

 

The words are on another moan, and Rita feels it in her bones.

 

It shouldn't affect her so much.

 

She's spent so long ignoring these odd emotions she feels around Carisi.

 

Odd.

 

They're not odd.

 

She's attracted to him, and who wouldn't be? He's tall, blue-eyed, and full of heart. Even Barba has mentioned off-hand that if he weren't so annoying he would have at least sucked him off.

 

But this has gone further than that.

 

“You're welcome,” she mutters instead, turning her attention to her own meal.

 

It's when they leave the restaurant that things take a turn.

 

She paid, because one glare from her had stopped him from even slightly considering arguing.

 

But when they walk out, he links their fingers together.

 

Palm to palm, the warmth of his hand melting the ice around her heart.

 

He turns her to face him, and her breath hitches. Never had she expected to see such affection in his eyes.

 

“Rita,” he whispers, and her knees go absolutely weak.

 

Their first kiss is chaste and precious, and Rita finds herself hooked on the taste of Sonny Carisi.

 

***

 

Rita always found that there was something so empowering about being on her knees in front of a man. Having the power to decide on his pleasure, his enjoyment, his climax.

 

It's an element of control that she craves constantly.

 

And now she has that control over Sonny.

 

His head falls against the wall of her bedroom, possibly hard enough to hurt but he doesn't notice. Not when she's once again taken him deep, feeling his tip against the back of her throat.

 

“F-fuck, babe,” he groans, running his fingers through her hair and gripping tightly. The sensation has her moaning around his cock, bobbing faster and deeper.

 

She wants to taste all of him.

 

“Yeah, that's it,” he encourages. “Keep going.”

 

She feels his hips stutter, and his grip tighten, and if she wasn't listening for his groans she would have missed it.

 

“Fuck, I love you,” he grits out on a moan, coming hot down the back of her throat.

 

She swallows.

 

She pulls off him.

 

She lifts off her knees, ignoring the slight creak of her joints.

 

She wordlessly lowers herself onto her bed, spreading her legs, waiting for him to recover from his orgasm.

 

He's sagged against the wall, breathless with a smirk on his lips.

 

He doesn't know what he's said, and Rita tells herself that she's okay with that.

 

She's okay with that.

 

***

 

Rita wakes up slowly, blissful in Sonny's arms. The grey light of early morning washes over their naked forms, and for a moment time stands still.

 

This is what she wants her life to be. To be held by a man she loves.

 

Because she does love him.

 

She has since the first moment she laid eyes on him.

 

But he's so young, and so full of life, and so unbelievably not right for her.

 

So perhaps it's not love.

 

Perhaps it's lust.

 

She feels him press up behind her, pulling her closer, pressing hot kisses to the back of her neck.

 

She moans softly, arching her back to press her ass against his hard cock, relishing in the way his hips softly grind to meet the action.

 

“Mornin',” he mumbles, taking her earlobe between his teeth. She grinds back a little harder now, a little faster. “Someone's in a good mood.”

 

“Someone just wants you to fuck her already,” she moans, relishing in the way he buries his face into her neck.

 

“I love you,” he murmurs on a groan, pulling her even tighter against him.

 

She's never acknowledged it before, the way he can just offhandedly say those words.

 

“You want me, there's a difference,” she whispers, more vulnerable than she has ever been.

 

Instantly he stops. He stops and rolls her onto her back, cupping her jaw with his pale hand, his thumb stroking her cheek tenderly.

 

“I want you,” he agrees, and her heart stops for a moment. “But I also love you. I think I've loved you since the first time I saw you in Barba's office and you ripped him to shreds there and then.”

 

She smiles fondly, remembering the day.

 

“You said it then.”

 

He huffs a laugh, leaning over her lips. “I meant it then.”

 

His lips capture hers, softly and lovingly.

 

He loves her.

 

Rita thinks that maybe, just maybe, this time she might believe him.

 


End file.
